


My Teacher

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: The Edge of Dawn [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Byleth, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: After a long day of classes Byleth is presented with a dangerous situation between two of her students.





	My Teacher

“Alright now remember everyone tomorrow our lecture will be taking place at the Knights Hall please report there bright and early,” as Byleth spoke a collective groan went up from her students. 

“Please tell me we aren’t going to be sparing with the Blue Lions again,” Hubert said with a frown. “Every time you make us have class with them we have to hold back, it’s infuriating.” Byleth pondered this for a second.

“Okay Hubert I won’t tell you that we’re going to be sparing with the Blue Lions,” Byleth said before clearing her throat and turning to the rest of the class. “The rest of you, however, I will tell that we are most definitely going to be sparing with the Blue Lions. Despite what you might think, the Blue Lions are a strong class and you all can learn a lot from them if you’re willing to open your minds up to do so.” 

“You know this is why everyone hates the Black Eagles,” Ingrid said raising her voice through the chorus of complaining. She had only just transferred from the Blue Lions about a week ago. “Blue Lions is a strong house, you guys just always overdo it for no reason!” 

“We don't over to it we’re just strong!” Caspar exclaimed.

“I for once have to agree with him,” Hubert said turning to look at Ingrid with a mocking smile. “And apparently so do you.” Ingrid narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. Beside her Sylvain chuckled. 

“Don't bother, you won’t get anywhere with them.” He said with a charming smile.

“Alright if you lot are done bemoaning your fate, then class is dismissed.” Byleth said snapping her book shut and signaling that her lecture was over. Everyone began to gather their supplies and break off into their own separate groups. Byleth remained at the front stuffing her books into her bag as she got ready to depart herself. 

“My teacher, it is clear you are about to leave but I was wondering if perhaps you had a moment to speak.” Byleth picked her head up to see Ferdinand hurrying to the front of the room. Her eyes immediately darted over to Edelgard whose back was facing the classrooms aisle.

For a second she relaxed. Edelgard looked to be in a deep conversation with Hubert and Dorothea but as the seconds ticked by Byleth watched with growing dread as Edelgard’s head slowly turned while her body stayed frozen. Byleth’s stomach dropped as Edelgard's neck began to let out slow sickening cracks as she peered over her shoulder, a deadly look filling those beautiful lavender eyes of hers.

“Professor, I was wondering if perhaps you might allow me to change my focus of study,” Byleth glanced over at Ferdinand for a second before her gaze went back over to Edelgard. If Byleth was a lesser person she would have jumped at how quickly Edelgard moved. She was out of her seat and at Byleth’s desk in seconds, shamelessly leaving her conversation with Dorothea and Hubert. 

“_ My teacher _ I’m sorry to interrupt-”

“Excuse me Edelgard!” Ferdinand said with a frown. “But I was asking the professor a question, it’s very rude to interrupt like that. I would think the Imperial Princess would have more manners than to charge into a conversation like a bull! If you want to speak with the professor please wait your turn.” 

“Actually Ferdinand I was hoping to speak with you,” Edelgard’s tone was dangerously calm and as she spoke Byleth felt her chest begin to fill with worry. Edelgard only adopted that tone on the battlefield. “I was thinking about the challenge you issued me the other day, I wanted to take you up on your offer to duel.”

“Really?” Ferdinand said a wide smile stretching across his face, his question to Byleth completely forgotten. “Finally! I must warn you though I will not go easy on you, prepare yourself for defeat Edelgard!”

“You think you'll defeat me? I promise you, I will take your foolish head from your shoulders and send it to your father in a box,” Edelgard growled.

The room went quiet.

“Whoa,” Byleth said, breaking the silence.

“I call the winner!” Caspar shouted happily trying to break the tension in the room. Ferdinand glanced over at Byleth and then back and Edelgard before clearing his throat. 

“Then your fight shall be with me,” Ferdinand said trying to keep the confidence in his voice but Byleth could hear it slowly deflating. 

“Nonsense, lady Edelgard will soak the training field with your blood,” Hubert said supportively. 

“Enough,” Byleth said finally. “No one is sparing anyone until tomorrow morning.”

“With all do respect professor-” Hubert began but was cut off by a sharp look by Byleth. 

“Do not test my ire Hubert,” she said matching Edelgard’s dangerous tone from earlier before looking back at the pair in front of her. “Neither of you will be sparing today am I understood,” Edelgard blushed at the fierceness in her teachers tone before nodding solemnly. 

“If you so command it,” Ferdinand said puffing his chest out as he spoke. “Then I will not disobey your orders.” He said before bowing to Byleth, then Edelgard before hurrying out of the classroom. Byleth felt herself relaxing as she watched him safely leave.

“Professor-” Edelgard began but Byleth was swift to cut her off.

“I would expect such posturing from Hubert or even Caspar but as the head of this house Edelgard I expect more from you.” Byleth said seriously, causing her head student to wince. “To threaten Ferdinand with decapitation and then to say you would send his head to his father? That is over the line and you shall report to my chambers for further reprimand.” Edelgard nodded, embarrassed, and quickly headed out of the classroom with her tail between her legs.

“You mean Edelgard is getting rewarded for her bad behavior,” Dorotha said with a pout.

“Enough!” Byleth snapped. “All of you are dismissed for the day and if I catch any wind of unauthorized fighting I promise you I'll transfer you all to the Golden Deer House and you can learn under Professor Manuela.” With that Byleth hurried and left the class to meet with Edelgard.

Byleth found the younger woman was sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands folded in her lap and a guilty expression written across her face. Edelgard looked up as the door opened and immediately tried to explain herself.

“He did it to get under my skin!” 

“He didn’t,” Byleth snapped as she slammed the door shut behind her. “It’s Ferdinand not- well not _ anyone _else.” 

“Who else calls you my teacher?” Edelgard demanded. “Everyone else calls you professor obviously he’s trying to goad me!” 

“If that was his intention, which I doubt it was, then it certainly worked didn't it?” Byleth asked, resting her hands on her hips. Edelgard turned her head away from Byleth and her blush deepened. "And if he truly knows to the extent that gets you upset then you and I have bigger problems in our future, it won't take him long to realize why."

“I’m sorry.”

“I think you scared him with that threat,” Byleth said with a frown. “I know it bothered you to hear him use that term for me but I am his teacher as well and he wasn’t out of line calling me that. You need to learn to control yourself,” As she spoke Byleth felt odd saying those words to Edelgard who usually was the epitome of control.

“You know I usual keep myself under control,” Edelgard said a bit defensively. “It’s just sometimes when it comes to you I can't help myself and I slip up.”

"It only takes one slip up to ruin everything Edelgard," Byleth said seriously. However her hard expression quickly melted at the look of guilt that crossed over Edelgard's face as she realized Byleth was right. With a sigh Byleth leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Edelgard’s lips to give the younger woman some comfort. She moved to pull away but Edelgard quickly chased her lips and pulled Byleth into a deeper kiss. Byleth stumbled forward as Edelgard ran her gloved hands along her stomach before slipping her them underneath the shirt of Byleth’s uniform.

Byleth shivered as Edelgard’s cool gloves ran against her skin. The sensation was nice but it was jarring enough to pull Byleth back into her right mind. Reaching forward she pulled Edelgard’s away and laced their fingers together.

“I’m not rewarding for bad behavior,” Byleth said softly, Dorothea’s sentiment ringing in her head. It made her frown. 

“My teacher,” Edelgard said in a tone that made Byleth melt. She would have given in if not for the sharp knock at her door.

“Professor! I hope I’m not disturbing you but I wish to speak about the joint lesson we have tomorrow,” Dimitri said sounding apologetic as he spoke. Edelgard scowled and Byleth pulled away silently thinking Dimitri for his interruption. Cracking the door open Byleth slipped out in order to speak with him. 

When she came back in Edelgard was laying on her side across Byleth’s bed with an annoyed look written across her face.

“Was it important?” Edelgard asked as Byleth took a seat at her desk.

“Of course, all of my students questions are important.” Edelgard narrowed her eyes at Byleth but held her tongue. They sat in silence for a moment before Byleth continued on. “Promise me you won’t take your annoyance out on Dimitri tomorrow.” Despite herself Edelgard smiled softly. 

“I promise my teacher.” 

“Good. Now no more threatening to slice the heads off of other students over a simple title.” Edelgard frowned.

“It’s not simple to me.”

“It’ll have to be,” Byleth said with a frown. “If you keep acting like this people will become more suspicious than they already are.” Edelgard nodded and began to worry her bottom lip again.

“Understood. I apologize for my behavior, it wasn’t too becoming of a house leader.” Byleth smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as Edelgard swung her legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll go and prepare myself for tomorrow’s lecture.”

“Good,” Byleth said standing up and leading Edelgard to the door. She swayed when Edelgard leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” she said as Edelgard slipped out of her room. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by my best friend Jai who loves the way Edelgard calls Byleth 'my teacher'.


End file.
